


wonderwall

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XVI
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, Joshua and Protag are half brothers here, M/M, POV Second Person, Shotacon, Written after just the one trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You are Joshua's knight, his shield, and whatever else he wants you to be.
Relationships: Final Fantasy XVI Protagonist/Joshua (Final Fantasy XVI)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't come up with a placeholder name for our hero so I just wrote in 2nd person. Anyway here's wonderwall

It's there just as you expect it. A soft knock after lights out, the door creaking open and one small form cloaked in grey, slipping through that crack into the room. The young lord's face is flushed slightly with the excitement of sneaking away from his maids. "I wanted to see you," Joshua explains, as though you hadn't been anticipating his arrival since the evening drills. You can read his soft expressions, know exactly when Joshua's wistful glance means that he'll come to find you in a few hours.

"The Archduchess won't be happy with you if she finds out," you say, quietly. Not intending to scold him or even to discourage him, simply reminding him of the potential consequences of his actions. No matter what Joshua decides, you'll be behind him. That's the position you've taken for yourself, both as Joshua's knight and his older brother.

You often recall the first time you found the young lord stealing out of his rooms in the middle of the night. Back then, the both of you were kept apart, the Archduchess deeply protective of her precious son. For years, you regarded Joshua with lingering resentment and jealousy, as though you could have been in his position if he were never born. You are old enough now to know that the Archduchess would never accept another woman's child as an heir, but years ago, you couldn't help imagining that possibility. Despite coming across each other so often, you had only exchanged looks and never words.

That night, Joshua was a small, delicate figure clothed in an ivory nightgown, catching you entirely by surprise. You couldn't help but wonder what he thought of you, as his blue eyes stared at you curiously and he made a beeline in your direction. You were silent, unsure, but when Joshua spoke, his voice was soft in hushed wonder. "You're my big brother, aren't you? I know you are. I can tell."

Somehow the reality of those words stunned you. You'd thought of Joshua as many things before then. An obstacle. A source of envy. But never what he actually was: your little brother, family bound by your father's blood. If that wasn't a shock enough, an angelic smile curved on Joshua's face as he looked up at you with delight. "I'm so glad to finally meet you." Like some sort of magic, those sweet words were enough to dispel the misguided feelings of animosity smoldering in your gut.

Before you could string together a sentence in response, the maids that had found their young charge missing were rushing over, ushering Joshua back to his room. But you hadn't needed more than that to decide your place in the world. Even before you pursued the path of knighthood, you knew in your heart that _he_ was something worth protecting—far more so than your father's position or even the duchy at large.

It's been four years since and your protective impulse toward Joshua has only grown stronger, more devoted, and more... You swallow down the feeling of anticipation surging through your chest as Joshua pulled off his cloak, leaving only the thin summer nightgown beneath.

Your father's position rarely gave you any benefits, but once it was clear that you were somehow in Joshua's favor—and that he would seek you out whether you were in the stables or the barracks—you'd been given your own room. Most days you hardly think of it. When Joshua comes to you in the night, sliding next to you on the narrow bed, you are all too grateful for the privacy.

"It's okay," he says, breath warm against your shoulder. "I'll go back before anyone notices, promise." You lie there, stiff in your bed, no matter how much you want to pull his thin little body against yours, waiting. If anything is to happen tonight, or any night, it is entirely Joshua's own volition. It's flawed logic, a flimsy excuse to bow your head and accept Joshua's whims. He is, after all, not old enough to inherit the duchy just yet, and wouldn't be a proper adult capable of making his own decisions for another few years. Knowing this well, you still tell yourself that you'll obey Joshua's whims no matter the consequences for either of you.

You already know it's coming just by the look on his face, the mix of sheepishness and excitement as he wets his lips. "...Brother," he says low. A secret title for just the two of you when you're all alone. It shouldn't make a shiver climb your spine, but oh, it does. "Can you show me again?"

Such a coy way of asking. So young and already a master of understatement. You swallow hard and nod, arousal already surging through your veins at the mere thought. "Of course, Joshua..." You try to keep your breath nice and even, so that he can't see the effect he's having on you, as you gingerly push his nightgown upward, over his thin legs and thighs, and—find his naked cock waiting for you, like some sort of surprise.

"It's too hot at night," he says, flushing. Ah. Of course Joshua didn't do it to seduce you, though the results are all the same. You're hard in your pants before you've taken Joshua's small cock in hand. It's already thick, but you can feel it instantly rise to full erectness as you curl your fingers around it. Joshua flinches from the touch, his hands clutching at your bicep, and a soft gasp flutters free from his mouth. It's music to your ears, the way Joshua starts to whimper as you stroke him.

His leg stretches over yours, the curve of his ass settling right at your groin and it takes everything not to hump at him right there. No, you'd only allow yourself what Joshua gives you and no more, the squirming and occasional bumping of his slim body against your erection. His head buries in the crook of your neck and you hold him there, more like the embrace of a lover than an older brother. "It feels—ah—so good when you do it," Joshua gasps, soft lips brushing against your skin with the heated words.

"I'm glad," you say. You must be intoxicated by the warmth of his body, the little whimper he lets out as you pull at his length in a steady rhythm, the way his little butt grinds against your cock, because then you're revealing more than you should, shamefully. "I like... being able to do this for you, Joshua. It makes me want..." You swallow down the foolish words before you can damn yourself in front of your own little brother with your desires. Hoping to distract him with sensation, you stroke at him more quickly, thumb brushing over the head of his cock. It's wet with precome, letting your hand glide over his heated flesh easily, and the way Joshua's body jolts tells you exactly how much better that must feel. If it was even in question, Joshua begins to moan into your neck, trying to stifle himself. His hips buck into your movement, thrusting into the circle of your fingers desperately, and—

Joshua lets out a low whine, his body stills, and you feel his little cock pulse in your hand. You keep stroking him, through the mix of whimpers and half-sobs, as his pearly release spills out over your fingers. Joshua goes limp against you when you let go of his cock. As tempting as it is to lick Joshua's seed off your fingers, you wipe them against the sheets instead. Joshua's chest heaves with each panting breath, his hand still balled up in your night shirt. When he pulls his face toward you, his cheeks are streaked with a few tears of pleasure. You can't help but wish for a day when Joshua will ask more of you, a day where he won't hide his face and muffle himself, where you can watch his adorable face twisted in absolute pleasure.

Just as you're thinking such a salacious thought, Joshua moves backward, rubbing against you in a way that you would call seductive if you didn't know better. Or maybe—it's because you know better that you think that way. You see the way Joshua looks at you through his lashes, like he's about to say something he's not sure he should. It only becomes more apparent when his hand moves to your ear, thumb brushing against the matching earring Joshua gifted to you. "Brother," he says. You bite down a sigh at the sound of it, then swallow when he follows with, "I want to do the same thing for you."

You want to tell him no. You want to beg him to do it. In the end, you say, "If that's what you want," in a rush. Joshua smiles at you, hearing the obvious want in your voice. The bed creaks lightly as he turns over and reaches out to touch the bulge in your pants. You let out a soft hiss as his little hands push down your pants. He's seen your cock before, but this is the first time he's held it in his palms, rubbing his fingers over the hot skin. His hands are soft and small, so different from your own that you can't help bucking into the touch right away. You groan in torment as Joshua moves closer, pressing the tip of your cock right to the tender white skin of his stomach.

The little grin on Joshua's face tells him that you're cracking, your breath catching with every stroke he gives you. His lips look so tempting, but you resist the urge to kiss them, instead biting at your own. The pressure is already building in your balls, the ache of arousal so close to finding release. You can't help moving now, pushing your cock against his pliant little stomach, and Joshua freely lets you rut against him. For a second, you cant help but imagine what it would be like to do more than just grinding, what it would be like to feel him deeply, to have him on your cock instead of merely against it—and the thought is too much for you. You grunt, gasping as the warmth collecting in your groin bursts free, spilling thick strands of your release over Joshua's stomach.

He lets out a giggle, tipping his head up at you. "Looks like it feels good when I do it for you, too."

"Y-yes," you gasp out, trying to gather yourself as Joshua lazily rubs at your softening cock. Before you can stop him, he brings his hand to his mouth, curiously licking your seed off his fingers. The sight makes you shiver, even as his nose crinkles in distaste and wipes the rest off on the covers. Still, Joshua seems to be in a good mood now, nuzzling against your shoulder.

As much as you would love to let him stay the night, you both know better than to let the maids find Joshua there in the morning, especially with any... lingering signs of your relation. But—ushering him away so soon won't do either. Not when he looks so content, peeking up at you, eyelashes fluttering in sleepiness. It would be okay to let him doze off for a good nap before sending him back. Just when you think he might be asleep, he mutters, "I wish I didn't have to sneak around to see you."

"...Me, too." It's obvious how much Joshua's mother despises you, and that disdain was echoed throughout her staff. In her eyes, it's bad enough for Joshua to bump elbows with anyone in your position, let alone the Archduke's bastard son. "But when you get older," you tell him, "the duchy will be yours, and you'll be able to do anything you like."

"Anything?" Joshua's eyes seem to be shining with the thought.

"Practically anything," you correct yourself.

"I'll make you my Archduchess. Then no one will be able to keep us apart." You nearly spit at the words, though Joshua's laugh makes it clear that he knows how impossible that would be. But the wish to be together is an earnest one—you can tell that much, and you feel it in kind.

"It might be hard to see each other right now, but... You know I'll come running if you're in trouble, no matter what." You lean over and press your lips to your little brother's ear, kissing at the ring. It's a prayer and an oath, sworn then and there.

"Of course. I trust you." Joshua curls his arms around you and you lean into it, soaking in his warmth and softness. Like this, you feel completely at ease, everything in the world that you want to protect firmly in arm's reach.

It would be nice if it could last forever.


End file.
